Ai Uzumaki Rewrite
by Ashlynn WolfCraft
Summary: This is a rewrite! Naruto has a secret. He has a daughter named Ai Uzumaki but what happens when his team finds out about her? And who is this girl claiming to be her and why is she calling Sasuke dad? SasuNaru Mpreg Rape
1. Baby Ai

Hey everyone and this is a re-write of one of my stories known as 'Ai Uzumaki.' I was planning on re-writing this after I finished 'Naruto's Pregnancy,' but I decided to just do it now while I still had the inspiration to do so. Even with all the errors with the original, the story had about over 200 reviews the last time I checked so I hope that people will appreciate the corrections and stuff I am trying to fix but I'm human and humans are not perfect.

So everyone, please enjoy. ^_^

I don't own Naruto but I do own OCs like Ai

* * *

><p>Ai Uzumaki<p>

Chapter 1

It started out like any normal day for team seven. Naruto would arrive at the small red bridge. Seeing his pink haired, female teammate, he went over and greeted her. Sakura would see it as flirting and being uncaring of his feelings would turn him down. Sasuke smirked at the blonde's stupidity and therefore cause fighting among the boys. This became a routine for the young teen and when you're Naruto Uzumaki, you need someone from keep you the hard life he has to live through.

Speaking of routines, Kakashi Hatake was late meeting his team. He would greet them with a cheesy smile which hid under his mask and waved at them."Good morning, sorry I'm late, but I'm afraid that I got lost on the path of life"

"You liar," Sakura turned and shouted at the sensei and what Sasuke Uchiha noticed was that Naruto didn't say a single word. Whenever Naruto was quiet, something had to be up and since the blonde had his head down in deep thought, Sasuke wondered what it was.

"Alright, today we are going to be sparring so it's Naruto and Sasuke, and Sakura against me," Kakashi said. "So let's head over to the sparring field then shall we?"

Sasuke and Sakura started to walk to the field and Naruto was walking with Kakashi.

"Hey…Kakashi Sensei, I can't say too long today," Naruto whispered to the jonin.

"Oh and why's that?" Kakashi asked like if he didn't know but you can tell by the sarcasm in his voice that he knew what it was.

Naruto looks over to Sasuke and Sakura, making sure that they couldn't hear. "I have an appointment today and I can't miss it, remember?" Naruto asked, wondering if Iruka had forgotten to tell him.

"Appointment?...Oh right, I remember that Iruka explained it. Okay, but if you want to get there on time you may want to leave…now," Kakashi said

"What?" Naruto said starting to panic and run pass his two teammates.

Sasuke and Sakura saw him leaving and blinked twice in unison. Sakura ran two steps in front of Sasuke and held her hands to her mouth so that her already loud voice would beam louder for when she shouted, "Naruto? Where are you going?"

"Gotta go, I'll meet you guys later," Naruto shouted back and then he was out of sight.

"Okay guys, change of plans, I'll spar with Sasuke and that will be it for today," Kakashi said going up to them.

"Where's Naruto going?" Sakura asked

"Well…he has…a thing to do so it he will be leaving early for today," Kakashi said scratching the back of his neck and sweat dropping a bit.

"What does he have to do that's more important than training?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Iruka was holding an infant girl in his arms, waiting for Naruto. The infant was only a mere nine months old, about to be ten, and she has an adorable and calm expression on her face as the babe slept. She was covered in her pastel baby blanket and a pacifier in her mouth, moving slightly from her suckling movements. Naruto finally showed up at the hospital, out of breath and sweating. "Sorry…I'm …late," Naruto said trying to catch his breath and he held his hand to his chest.<p>

"Naruto don't worry you made it in time now come on, we need to get you and little Ai signed in," Iruka said as he opened the hospital doors. Naruto took the nine month old infant from Iruka's arms, carefully as to not disturb her peaceful rest and they walked in.

* * *

><p>In Naruto's doctor's office, he was waiting for his doctor to show up. Iruka took Ai to the predication's office for her appointment.<p>

A woman with brunette that was pulled into a low pony tail walked in the office. She has a kind look on her face and unlike the other doctors at Konoha Hospital, she doesn't hate Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, and how've you've been?" She asked.

"Okay I guess, I just started as a genin so I've been busy," Naruto says nonchalantly.

"Oh really?" The doctor only smiled at him. "Well I bet that it must be difficult to balance missions and caring for your daughter," she said.

"Yeah, but Iruka Sensei has been helping me out a lot."

"Okay Naruto, I need you to take off your shirt so that we may began"

Naruto took off his orange jacket and his dark green with a swirl on it and tosses it onto an empty chair. Naruto has a scar across his abdomen from his c-section that he had which was pale white and looked very bad comparing it to his naturally tan skin. He sat on the bed thing (I don't know what it's called) and the doctor got her stethoscope from her lab coat pocket and pressed it against his bare chest.

"Okay Naruto, take a deep breath," she said and listened to his heartbeat.

He breathed deep. She moved the stethoscope to his lower back, "Okay again" and he took another breathe and did it again.

"Okay Naruto, can you please lay down," she asked him.

He lay down and she placed her hand on his stomach. By focusing her charka she scanned through his body.

"Well it appears that that you still have some scar tissue but that is too be expected, so don't worry and there may be some soreness from the training that you're going through but other than that you're recovering very well," the female doctor said to Naruto She went over to her desk and wrote down something in his chart. Naruto sat up and he reached over for his clothes.

"So can I go?" Naruto asked. He wanted to get his daughter and get out of here. Even though he like his doctor, he still hated hospitals.

"Yeah, go ahead. Iruka must be waiting for you," she said and he left her office.

* * *

><p>Naruto walk to the predication's office, where Iruka and his precious daughter would be when he heard the cries of the infant. He enters the office and Iruka was trying to calm down a crying Ai Uzumaki.<p>

"Oh Naruto there you are," Iruka says, noticing the young 'mother' had entered the room. "Well, the doctor gave Ai a shot, as you can see, she's crying," Iruka said while bouncing her up and down on his hip.

Naruto gave a light smile and said, "Okay, hand her to me."

Iruka handed Ai to Naruto and he started to rock her gently, swaying a bit and held his daughter while he hummed a lullaby that he would normally sing to her to make her fall asleep.

The infant stopped crying and looked up at her 'mommy' with blue eyes that she also shares with Naruto. She looks actually like Naruto expect for the fact that she's a girl.

"There, there sweetie, daddy's here," Naruto said his daughter. Naruto didn't want Ai to call him 'mother' because he was a guy. The baby smiles and giggles lightly, knowing Naruto was there like always.

"Come on Naruto, we can leave now," Iruka said trying not to feel awkward in the room any longer.

"Okay let's go then, I wanna take Ai home now anyways." Naruto says and looks back down at his daughter, pulling up the blanket on her some, keeping her covered.

* * *

><p>Okay I hope everyone enjoyed that and I hope to still get Reviews on it like I did the orginial.<p>

Please Review ^^


	2. Discovery

Hi and welcome back ^_^

Okay a few things. Like I said before, this is a re-write version of 'Ai Uzumaki.' That means that some of the minor details won't be in this story like the first one. Like for instance, the flashback of how Naruto became pregnant in the first place. There is a story of that known as 'Naruto's Pregnancy' and I've edited the chapters on that so go check it out.

To soprano-in-waiting: Thanks for the mistake…like I said I'm not the best writer ever. Thanks for reviewing.

To Always-Unpredictable: Wow…O_o…thank you so much for the review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To retamiya: Thanks for liking this story and for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OC

* * *

><p>Ai Uzumaki<p>

Chapter 2

Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the streets of Konoha. The emo boy had his hands in his pockets and although he looked like he couldn't care less what was happening around him, he was concerned about a certain blonde dobe. Sakura, being a fan girl, was walking along side him and since there was an awkward silence, the pink haired girl decided to say something.

"I wonder why Naruto had to leave early." Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but it seemed that something was on his mind, like it bothered him," Sasuke stated with his usual monotone voice.

"Something?...Bothering him?" Sakura asked. "What his ramen supply run-out?" Sakura says being mean like the prep that she is.

Sasuke just ignored that 'comment' and just continued to walk and like a lost puppy, Sakura followed.

* * *

><p>At Naruto's apartment, he had just walked in with Ai in his arms. His apartment was small with a walk-in kitchen and in the corner was Naruto's bed and right by the foot of his bed was a small white crib for Ai to sleep in. In the corner on the other side of the apartment was the TV and there was a small rocking chair where he would use to help the baby get some sleep.<p>

He also had a small swing where he would put her in and that would instantly put her to sleep. He walked over to the said swing and laid her down onto the seat. Making sure that she was securely in, he turns it on and as soon as she was moving back and forth, she fell straight to sleep.

Naruto stared at his daughter swinging, making him sleepy. He lies down on his bed and fell asleep himself.

The boy wakes up about an hour later due to the baby crying. Naruto groggily sat up, stretched his arms, waking himself some more before tending to his daughter. He got up and walked to the swing, turning it off and picking up the baby Uzumaki.

"Ai, sweetie, you must be hungry," Naruto said knowing her different cries from being hungry, needing to be change or from anything else.

Naruto just laughed a little because she replied by clutching to his shirt like when infants do when their mother's breast-feed them. Naruto doesn't breast feed Ai, he tried once after giving birth to her but he didn't like and so he uses formula and baby food.

"I guess that's a 'yes' huh?" Naruto said before going to the kitchen to get her something to eat.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura were on their way to Naruto's apartment to check up on him. Really Sakura was just being nosey and Sasuke was a little worried about Naruto. He doesn't realize it, but he actually felt some sort of connection with Naruto. It wasn't like Naruto to miss training for just anything, and this made the both of them curious.<p>

"I wonder if Naruto's okay," Sakura said acting concerned but really was in the mood to nag at the blonde for missing practice today.

"Hn," Sasuke said, having nothing more to the annoying pink haired whore.

They walked up to his door and Sakura knocked on his door.

Naruto, who was feeding Ai her bottle at the time, looks up from where he was sitting in the rocking chair.

_'Huh? Wonder who it is?'_ he thought to himself. "Who is it?" he shouted at the people at the door.

"Its Sakura and Sasuke, are you okay?" The voice was Sakura's

_'Oh crap, what are they doing here? I didn't want them to know about Ai yet, they'll start to bombard me with questions.'_ Naruto sighed at the thought. He stopped feeding Ai and started to burp her like he always did. He grabbed a cloth from the kitchen, placed it on his shoulder, and laid her head against his shoulder. He padded her back to burp her. _'But I guess now is better than later,'_ he thought to himself.

"It's open, you can come in, I guess," Naruto shouted and he went to put Ai on his hip.

He walked over to the door and Sakura and Sasuke entered. The first thing they saw was a infant being held by Naruto and by the way she was dress, it was a girl.

"Um, Naruto...whose?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"This is Ai," Naruto said, holding her up some more so that they could get a better look at the adorable infant.

"And why does she look like you?" Sakura asked.

"Okay you won't believe me…but she's my...daughter," Naruto said hesitatingly.

1...

2...

3...

Sakura just laughed in Naruto's face, and Sasuke just stared with an expression that said, 'what the fuck?'

"Yeah, like that infant is your daughter." she continued to laugh "Maybe a sister, or a cousin we would believe, but a daughter?" she went to the ground rolling around holding her gut.

Naruto didn't laugh, or even smile he usually did. He was hurt from her either laughing at him or his daughter, the only living blood they he had. Naruto shook his head and stared at her like is she was crazy.

Ai started to cry and Naruto instinctively walked to the rocking chair, sat down started to rock her.

"I knew you guys wouldn't believe me," he said in a mono voice.

Sakura got up and wiped the tears out of her eyes, and stopped laughing when she heard Naruto say that. Sasuke just started at the infant being held by Naruto. He walked closer to them and he saw a huge resemblance between Naruto and Ai. Blonde hair, blues eyes, and whiskers on their faces. The only difference was the skin tone, hers was pale but he just thought it was because she was so young and that she hasn't gotten sun yet.

"How is she your daughter when you're only twelve?" Sasuke asked to see what he would say.

"I was raped," Naruto said again in monotone and straight forward.

Sakura and Sasuke stopped breathing when he said that. After ten seconds, they began breathing again. Ai stopped crying and she'd fell asleep in her 'mother's' arms.

"Naruto...I'm so sorry, I never knew-"

"I didn't want you to know," Naruto snapped back at Sakura, continuing to look at his daughter.

"Who was it?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Who was what?" Naruto asked looking at him from the chair.

Sasuke got angry and replied, "Don't act dumb, who raped you?"

Naruto never forgot what that guy said his last name was 'Uchiha.' But if he said that, no one would believe him because the only Uchiha in Konoha was in his room. So Naruto said, "Can't say."

"And why not dobe?" Sasuke said.

"It's for her safety and keep your voices down. She's sleeping and not to mention, if she woke up, she might try to repeat you since she's learning how to talk," Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He was shock; the dobe just spoke to him like that.

Naruto stood up gently and walked over to the white crib and laid her down so they she could continue sleeping peacefully.

"Naruto, how was she even born? You're a boy," Sakura said whispering; pointing out the obvious.

"You guys might want to sit down because it's a long story and I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Naruto said.

They went into the tiny part of his apartment. They sat in chairs, but Naruto remained standing.

"Sasuke, Sakura, please don't tell anyone about Ai because this is a private matter. Yes, Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei and the third know about Ai, but please don't tell anyone about her.

"Don't worry Naruto we won't," Sakura lied

Naruto took a deep breath and continued," I gave birth to her so I'm her mother. I had a c-section," Naruto finished.

"A c-section?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto nodded and he zipped his orange jacket down and lifted his shirt and right under his stomach was a big scar that went across it. Sakura gasped for air and Sasuke eyes widen.

"Yeah, during the whole pregnancy, I had to flunk my second year of the academy and had to cover it with genjutsu, with the help of Iruka sensei," Naruto said as he pulled his shirt down.

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Sakura asked.

"I wasn't planning on it being soon, I was hoping to tell you guys when we worked better as a squad," Naruto said.

"Oh, I see, well we better be going, bye Naruto," she said heading for the door.

Sakura turned back and saw Sasuke not following after her.

"Aren't you coming Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I'm staying here for a while," he told her bluntly.

She frowned and said, "Oh, alright then." She turned back around and left his apartment.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was still sitting where he was and still had a load of questions to ask the dobe.<p>

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked.

"So how old is she?" Sasuke asked.

"Who Ai? She'll be ten months on July first why?" Naruto asked.

"So her birthday is September first right," Sasuke guessed.

"Yeah why does that matter to you?" Naruto asked.

Ai started to whimper from her crib. She usually did before she would start crying.

"I'll get her," Naruto said and he walked over to her crib. He leaned in and picked her up. He started to 'bounce' her and she stopped whimpering and started to giggle. Sasuke followed Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, can you hold her for a second, I need to get something," Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Wait what?" Sasuke asked before he found himself holding a chibi female version of Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto said and he went to the kitchen.

Sasuke was holding Ai. She stared at him with wonder before laying her head on his shoulder. She continued to stare at him with her adorable eyes. Then she started to suck her thumb all cutely. Sasuke was ACTUALLY falling for it. Normally, he wouldn't care for this sort of thing but for some reason, Ai was an exception.

A thump from the kitchen snapped Sasuke out of it and Ai was whimpering.

"Oh no," Sasuke said before Ai wailed really loudly.

"Hey dobe, are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he kinda ran into the kitchen to see what happened.

"Yeah...I'm fine...is my baby crying?" Naruto asked as he tended to his injured foot after hitting it against the side of the counter.

"She just got scared, that's all," Sasuke said now trying to calm her down.

"Okay then, start to rock her or get her binky from her high chair and put her in the swing. She loves that," Naruto explained. His own concern will always be second, his daughter will always and forever be his first. Naruto was like any other mother, who'd always put their child before anything else.

"Okay, right," Sasuke said before he found the high chair, found the pacifier, put it in her mouth and went to the swing, placed her in it with her safely in it and flipped the on switch and after a minute or two, she was quiet.

'Phew' Sasuke breathed out.

He walked back into the kitchen to help Naruto who was trying to stand on his foot once again.

"Naruto, what happened?" Sasuke asked, not panicking but a little concerned.

"It's my foot, I accidentally hit it against the stupid counter corner but it's nothing…" Naruto said as he stood up.

Sasuke blinked and felt utterly stupid for being concern about the dobe.

"Why do I even bother with someone who's as helpless as you? Now I just feel sorry for that daughter of yours." Sasuke says, helping the dobe now.

"Whatever Teme," Naruto says and with Sasuke's help, sits down on a chair and lifts his foot and sees his big toe throbbing red.

Sasuke just stared at the dobe with disbelief at Naruto and Sasuke gave him a rather sad look.

"Hey you okay teme?"

Sasuke snapped back into reality and looked at him. He didn't know what to say. Naruto looked away and said, "I knew this would happen. You're not going to see me as rival anymore, but as a 'mother' who needs pity," Naruto said.

"No I'm not dobe, I'm just trying to let this sink in some," Sasuke said. "It's not every day that your teammate tells you that they have a infant daughter."

"Why? I haven't changed that much, I'm still the hyper-active knuckled-headed ninja who will become hokage one day," Naruto said in loud voice. A little too loud since it woke up Ai from her little nap and she started to cry some. Naruto sighed and was about to get her but Sasuke stopped him.

"I'll get her, you get in bed, dobe," Sasuke said and he went toward the baby swing.

"But wait-"

"Don't worry about it, now get to bed," Sasuke cut him off. Naruto, though he didn't want to, went to his dresser draw, pulled out some night clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Sasuke leaned in and picked up the infant. She was crying and with her tiny hands, she grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt. He remembered what Naruto said when she first started to cry, to rock her to sleep. He goes over to the rocking chair, sits down and rocks back and forth.

This was seriously the last thing that he thought he would be doing today; trying to settle down an infant, let alone Naruto's. However, he felt for some reason that he should do at least this. This child was special and he knew it.

She stopped crying and looked up at the strange pre-teen who was holding her. Her face was tear-stained and her mouth was a little opened, like if she was expected to be fed again. She started to make some noises like when they start to learn how to speak. It was incoherent but so cute.

He just continued to stare at the soon-to-be ten month old. The next thing he realized was that she was giggling again. She let go his shirt and reached up toward Sasuke with both arms; now sitting on his lap. This made Sasuke feel...good inside. He smiled a tiny bit for the infant because she deserved it.

Naruto was done getting into his night clothes and he opened the door. He looked at Sasuke and his daughter sitting and actually enjoying each other's company. He smiled at the sight because no one has really seen an Uchiha smile, even if it is small, it was still there.

_'I'm an Uchiha'_

The voice rang in his head. This snapped Naruto because he thought about his daughter and what kind of life she would have if people found out about her lineage. The Sharingan was indeed her birth right, but how was he going to tell Sasuke that his child will be a sharingan wielder. He thought when she got old enough, he would have Kakashi sensei train her, but he could ask Sasuke to train her, or would that be a good idea?

Sasuke looked over at Naruto from the chair. He got up and had Ai on his hip. Naruto walked closer to them and took Ai from him.

"It's going to get late, I need to get home," Sasuke said. "I'll see you tomorrow dobe."

"What did I tell you about that word around my daughter?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Bye Sasuke," Naruto said and Ai was waving innocently bye to Sasuke and he went home, back to his lonely manor.

"I see you like him, don't you Ai?" Naruto said to his daughter. "I hope you don't grow up and be just another one of his fan girls, because your way too young to be."

It says in baby books that if you talk you your child during speaking development, it will help them learn more quickly to speak. "That's right you had a big day didn't you?" Naruto said and started to tickle her tiny feet and she kept giggling. "Yes you did, yes you did," he said in a baby voice.

This kept on for at least five minutes before he had to put her down for her bed time. It was around eight o'clock and effects from his medicine were taking effect, one of which was tiredness.

"Okay how about a lullaby?" he said and he went back to the rocking chair and laid her down in his arms and not sitting her up and he started to gently sing to her.

"Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
>And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.<br>Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
>So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you.<br>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know,

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
>If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.<br>You're never gonna be alone. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
>'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you.<br>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know,

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
>If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.<br>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
>Were gonna take the world on. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<br>Ooooh.

You've gotta live every single day,  
>Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?<br>Don't let it slip away,  
>Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.<br>Every single day,  
>Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes,<br>Tomorrow never comes?

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
>And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.<p>

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
>If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.<br>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
>We're gonna take the world on. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<p>

I'm gonna be there all of the way.  
>I won't be missing one more day.<br>I'm gonna be there all of the way.  
>I won't be missing one more day."<p>

Ai was now asleep and Naruto carried her to her crib, covered her up with her cream orange color blanket. He lend in, kissed her forehead and said, "Good night my little angel, I will always be there for you no matter what.' Those were the words that he'd always say to her ever since the first night he laid her down for bed.

* * *

><p>That's 'Never Gonna Be Alone' from Nickelback. I thought this sound would be perfect for Naruto and Ai since in the music video; it's a dad and a daughter.<p>

Well I hope everyone enjoyed.

Please Review ^^


	3. The Motherly Side of Naruto

Hey everyone and welcome back to the re-write. ^_^

Okay SPECIAL REQUEST TIME! I'm looking for pictures of what you think Ai (The baby) looks like, or some cute SasuNaru pictures. PLEASE DO THIS FOR ME! Or give my song ideas and I'll be sure to thank you ^_^

To Shifuni: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To rentamiya: Don't worry, there will be coming up. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Gunnousai: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

><p>Ai Uzumaki<p>

Chapter 3

Naruto woke up like normal. And by normal, it was waking to a crying nine month old from her crib.

The boy sat up, rubbed her eye, getting the crust from them and stretched; yawning. "I'm up Ai. I'm up." He grumbled and got on his feet. He walks over to her crib and sees her sitting down, crying with her little footies pajamas on.

"Aw, is my baby cranky?" Naruto says in a baby voice, getting Ai's attention and making her stop crying and looking up.

Naruto reached down and lifts her up. "Come on baby, let's go get ready for the day." Naruto says again and took care of Ai like feeding and changing her diaper and clothes. She was now in a little orange dress. Her hair was brushed out gently but there was no need to put any accessories in it.

"There you go. You look cute I just wanna eat you up." Naruto says and started to play with her tiny feet, making her go into a giggle of fits.

Today, he was going to drop her off at the academy day-care like he always did before he met up with his team. The baby bag was packed like always and headed out.

* * *

><p>Naruto was carrying his baby on his hip and took his usual route to head to the daycare center where ninja parents often left there children when no one else could look after them. It wasn't till he got half-way down there when he was surprisingly met up with not on his team, but teams eight and ten as well.<p>

The blonde stopped where he walked and noticed all the pairs of eyes weren't set on him, but on his child.

"Um hi guys?" Naruto said while clutching to Ai closer to him.

"Aw Sakura you were right, he does have a daughter," Ino said and she went up to him to get a closer look of the baby girl.

Blue sets soon set themselves on a pink haired teammate. "Sakura, you said that you wouldn't tell anyone," Naruto said, sounding upset and annoyed.

"Well...they were gonna find out anyways," Sakura said defending herself.

_'So much for trust among team seven.' _Naruto thought to himself.

Ai was getting so scared at the many new faces that were staring at her. Ino was getting very close to Ai in a distrubing matter than the infant hid her face in Naruto's orange coat.

"Aw she's shy," Ino said going all goo-goo gaga over the baby's cuteness.

"So this is your daughter?" Kiba asked and stepped toward them. He kneels down some and sniffs the infant. "Yep, she does like you Naruto, but this other scent..." Kiba trailed off.

Naruto eyes widen, wondering if he could he smell the her father's scent.

"Its smells like.." Kiba trailed off trying to put his finger on it.

With one hand, he covered Kiba's loud mouth.

"Okay okay let's change the subject shall we?" Naruto says nervously and started laughing. Ai was just giggling along with her 'mother' even she didn't understand why her 'mother' was laughing.

Shikamaru stepped up and asked,"How can you be her mother? You're a boy, right?"

"I don't even know but it happened and I'm happy, so I really don't care how it happened," Naruto said happily and bounced Ai some, and getting her head out from his jacket.

"Well she is very cute," Hinata said surprisingly without stuttering.

Choji walked up to see as well, munching on a bag of potato chips. "So how did you cover up being pregnant, because we were in class together when you were by the look of her age," he said.

"Genjutsu. I covered it," Naruto says and steps back. "You're getting potatoe chip crums in her face." Naruto says and brushes off a few crums.

"Hey Naruto, can we hold her? Just for a quick second please?" Ino asked while making a puppy pout face.

"Oh well... I don't know...I have to-" Naruto says, stepping back again but Ino stepped forward so that they couldn't keep distance.

"It'll only be for a second, pretty please," Ino asked again.

"Well...maybe for a second," Naruto said hesitantly.

"Thank you," She said and she took Ai from Naruto's arms.

Ai was staring at the strange girl. She never really saw a girl besides Naruto's doctor and Sakura last night.

"Aw you are so cute, yes you are," she said in a baby voice.

"Oh kami, now Ino's all like gushy over a baby, what a drag," Shikamaru stated.

"At least she'll have someone else to bug now," Choji said.

Naruto's ear twitched after hearing that and turns to the two boys, "And what does THAT mean?" Naruto asked in a very scary way. The one side they never saw in him and it was pretty fucking scary.

"Nothing, it doesn't mean anything," Choji says getting nervous himself.

_'Oh boy, just what we need, a' scary' side of Naruto, must be his motherly instincts acting up, what a drag.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

Sakura, Hinata and Ino who was still holding Ai, gathered around each other in a 'kawaii' fit over the infant.

"What was her name again?" Ino asked.

"Ai," Sakura stated. "Ai Uzumaki."

"Oh what a lovely name for her," Hinata giggled and she extended her finger toward little Ai. Ai grabs it and shakes it up and down; making them 'aw' in her cuteness.

Ai looked over Ino's shoulder and was staring at her 'mama,' she reached her tiny arms toward him because now she felt really uncomfortable with three strangers all staring at her.

"She must want Naruto," Hinata said noticing the infants actions.

"Oh, I guess she does," Ino said and adjusts the infant in her arms.

"Okay hold-" but before she could finish the little infant suddenly vanished with a light blue trail. "-On?" she finished.

The girls blinked in started to look around and were freaking out. "Where'd she go?"

"Hey look," Sakura said and she appeared on the ground and started to crawl towards the boys.

"How did she do that?" Ino asked.

Ai crawled toward the boys. She wanted to be in her mama's arms where she felt safe in.

Sasuke looked down and saw her on the ground, crawling towards them. He kneels down and lifts her up.

_'How did she get there?' _Sasuke asked while looking at the infant who blinks her big cute eyes.

He looks over at the girls who suddenly went from freaking out mode, to fan girl when the saw him him holding Ai.

"Ohmygash! Sasuke holding Ai is very cute!" Sakura squeeled in delight.

"I wish I had my camera!" Ino says as the two girls fainted with hearts in there eyes.

Sasuke shook his head some in negativity and back at the infant. _'I hope she doesn't become a fangirl for some poor loser.' _Sasuke thought to himself and walks over some to the dobe. "Yo Dobe, here's Ai," he said handing her over to her 'mommy.'

Naruto gently takes his baby back in his arms and realized that he stayed there way too long. "Oh well thanks, come on Ai, we need to get you to the day-care, bye guys," Naruto said and they headed to the daycare center.

* * *

><p>Naruto just dropped off Ai the the day-care and met up with his team at the bridge. When he got there, he leaned over the rail and actually glared at Sakura.<p>

The pink haired girl saw this and raised a eyebrow, "What?" she asked like 'what's your problem?'

"You said, you wouldn't tell anyone," Naruto says and got up and crossed his arms.

"Well I um..." Sakura tried to say something but seeing this side of Naruto was...very out of character.

"Why would you do that?" Naruto asked and took a step, approaching her.

"Like I said, they were going to find out sooner or later," Sakura said.

"That doesn't mean that you tell them, I was going to myself, but now I can't trust you anymore," Naruto said in a angry voice. Yes he stilled liked her and was once hoping that she would be Ai's godmother for when she got older, but now he's seriously changing his mind.

Kakashi poofed in at the right moment.

"Good morning guys I was late because-"

"Shut it Kakashi sensei, I'm having a little talk with the team's loud mouth." Naruto says, putting his hand up and you know it was bad when NARUTO was calling someone else a 'loud mouth.'

Kakashi sweatdropped some from where he was standing. The only time he actually saw Naruto this upset was when he was pregnant.

Sakura gulped where she stood, thinking that she was going to be killed by, not the idiot Naruto, but by the mother Naruto.

Sasuke walks over and puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Take it easy dobe."

Usually Naruto would lash out at Sasuke but then the following words were spoken: "I will buy you Ramen."

Naruto perked up and smiled. "RAMEN! HELLS YEAH!" He jumped up and started acting like his old self again.

Sakura was disturbed but at least she wouldn't be killed by the motherly Naruto.

* * *

><p>They did some D ranked missions and when they were finished, Naruto went to pick up Ai from the day-care and Sasuke and Sakura followed him.<p>

"Guys, you didn't have to come along y'know," Naruto said.

"Nonsense, we want to, right Sasuke?" Sakura said she smiled.

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke said. Actually here's what really was going on, Sasuke wanted to come and Sakura wants to go where ever Sasuke goes.

"Fine whatever, let's go then," Naruto said and they continued on to the daycare center.

* * *

><p>The place looked pretty decent and clean but it was a living hell for those of the way of the emo. It was cutesy and smiled filled and sweet and innocent. Not to mention the annoying theme from the show 'Elmo's World' was playing.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha literally felt like he was going to burn in here.

Little kids were running around, playing and a few of them were watching some educational television show.

"I feel like I'm in my baby cousin's bedroom." Sakura commented while looking around.

Naruto looks around some and spots his baby girl in a playpen, playing innocently with a few toys. The blonde boy smiled and he goes over and reached down for the baby.

"Hi sweetie did you have fun?" Naruto asked little Ai as he lifted her up and she was giggling.

An assistant walks over to talk to Naruto and the boy looks over to see the young assistant. "Thanks again for watching her," Naruto says the assistant.

"Oh don't worry Naruto, Ai is a sweetheart. We enjoy having her here," she says, "But there is something that I wish to discuss with you, if you don't mind," she said to Naruto said.

"Of course, here can one of you guys watch her," Naruto asked as he as about to hand her to either Sasuke or Sakura.

"Actually, you may need to bring her as well. I promise it won't take long," she said.

"Oh okay than, I see you guys soon." Naruto said as he put Ai on his his and started to follow the day-care assistant.

* * *

><p>"So what's going on?" Naruto asked as he sat down with Ai on his lap.<p>

"Are you aware that Ai has special abilities?" she said.

"Abilities?" Naruto repeated but in a form of a question.

"Yes, she is able to, not only transport items, but herself, anywhere," she said.

He looked down at his daughter who was now giggling.

"No I wasn't and I'm not sure what you're talking about?" He said honestly. He didn't know what she was talking about.

"Well it's like...it's not a bad thing, it's just that...she may have uncontrollable charka and at such a young age...it can be dangerous," she explained.

Naruto felt bad. He knew about the Kyuubi in his body but he didn't think that it could have side effects to his daughter. He wasn't aware of the fact the she could be a jinchuuriki like he is. So he blamed himself. The last thing he wanted was for Ai to be considered a freak like he was. What mother would?

"I'm sorry but I'll see if I can do anything about it," Naruto said. "When has this started?"

"About maybe a month ago, but so far, it seems like she has it under control. I just wanted to let you know in case if you didn't know, seeing as you're a ninja and such a young one at that," she said.

"Is there anything else?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

"No that is it, we'll let you know if anything is wrong with her but you seem to be doing your job a parent none the less. Thank you for your time," she said and got up from his seat.

"Thank you," Naruto said as he left with little Ai in his arms.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Naruto. It had been about 10 minutes before he came out. He looked upset about something when he came up. Sakura went up to him.<p>

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Oh it's nothing, so were you waiting for me?" Naruto asked as he got a better hold on Ai since it felt like she was slipping off of his hip. Also, he certainly wasn't going to tell Sakura about anything dealing with Ai. He's learned that lesson the hard way.

"Yeah we were," Sasuke said.

"Well its getting late now, I have to get home now," Sakura stated.

"Huh, its only 3:46? It's not that late," Naruto says, seeing the clock on the wall from where he was standing but she left anyway.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto were heading to Ichiraku Ramen like Sasuke said he'd treat Naruto. "So what's wrong? I know that you wouldn't say anything because she can't keep her big mouth shut," Sasuke asked.<p>

Naruto was starting to feel uncomfortable talking about his daughter with Sasuke. Why is he being so nosey about Ai anyway? He doesn't know about Ai's father...does he?

"And why do you wanna know?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't know why he was asking these questions. Perhaps it was because he still couldn't get over the fact that Naruto has a daughter.

"I don't know, forget I asked," Sasuke says and they reached Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hello there." The cheif says.

"One bowl of pork ramen with extra meat, and a kids bowl on Sasuke's treat." Naruto says smiling and sitting down on the stool.

Ayame, the cheif's daughter, smiled. "Hey Naruto, hey Ai." She says and Sasuke looks over at Naruto as he sat down.

"They know?"

"Well duh! I always take Ai here so of course they know." Naruto proclaims as he bounces Ai on his lap.

Ai looks around and sees the raven-haired Uchiha and for some reason, started to reach out toward Sasuke like she did earlier.

Naruto blinks questionable and looks over at Sasuke, "I guess she wants you," Naruto said.

Suddenly she vanished with the trail of blue chakra following after.

Naruto and Sasuke dropped their jaws and Naruto was now panicking.

"OH NO! MY BABY IS MISSING! SHE JUST VANISHED! JUST LIKE THAT!," Naruto was shouted and nearly had a heart attack.

She reappeared in the air just in front of Sasuke and just in time, he caught her and she was just giggling away like it was nothing, even clapping her hands.

"Naruto, I got her," Sasuke said since his shouting was no longer necessary.

The 'mother' turned to them and started to tear up tears of joy.

"Thank goodness, I thought I lost you forever Ai sweetie," he said.

"Um...yeah," Sasuke didn't know what to say.

Naruto took Ai out of Sasuke's arms and was now hugging her.

"So that was what the assistant said about what you were doing," Naruto says in a baby voice to Ai.

Sasuke heard that and said, "So that's it. Ai has special abilities right?" Sasuke guessed.

Naruto's eyes widen, now his rival will think his daughter is a freak.

"Yeah, but it's so awesome and when she gets older and learns to control them, she'll be invincible I just know it," Naruto said.

"Right? whatever dobe," Sasuke said.

"Stop calling me dobe, teme," Naruto said.

"Well when you stop acting like one I will, dobe," Sasuke said. "and I won't say anything about her abilities so don't worry about it. It would be a shame to let her suffer like that and to an innocent child...I'm not heartless y'know."

This surprised Naruto but he didn't say anything. He gave him a heart warming smile and said, "Thanks."

"Boys, your ramen is ready." Ayame says and puts the plates right in front of them. "And here, this seat is for little Ai." Ayame says going around and pulling it next to Naruto.

"Thanks!" Naruto says and places Ai in the high chair, adjusting her in and making sure she was comfortable before putting her bowl of mashed plain noodles on her tray.

As they were eating, Naruto went back and fourth between getting a bite for himself and feeding Ai and Sasuke saw how...mature Naruto actually is...or he is when is comes to his child.

It still was strange to see Naruto acting like this...but maybe it was for the best.

* * *

><p>Okay I hope you enjoyed that chapter.<p>

Thanks for reading.

Please Review ^^


	4. Kitsune and the Golden Haired Girl

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Ai Uzumaki Rewrite.'

Okay this will be getting different from the original storyline of Ai Uzumaki but (I hope) it will be as good as the first.

To Shifuni and rentamiya: Thank you both for reviewing...It makes me happy to get reviews...but I'm not sure if people like my story or not...

And to a new reviewer, yaoi lover14706: Thank you so much for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

><p>Ai Uzumaki<p>

Chapter 4

It was the next day already and Naruto had already dropped Ai off at the daycare center and now he and his teammates were waiting for Kakashi sensei at the usual spot. It was so boring in their opinion because Kakashi was ALWAYS late and it was flat out ridicious.

Even when he did eventually arrive, he'd make up some lame excuse and then they always went on lame D ranked missions. However no matter how lame the mission was, Naruto managed to mess it up with his clumsiness.

It was wasn't till some time in the afternoon when Kakashi went to go report the missions, when Naruto and Sakura were left alone...then from under a ridicilous disguise, Konohamaru and his little friends decided to make a appearance. The three little kids wanted to play 'ninja' with the older boy and he wanted to go pick up his baby from daycare.

However, like children, they tend to think childish things...like for instance, like Naruto and Sakura dating...and soon, one thing was said and a pissed off Sakura was after three children and a mother.

Konohamaru, who ran ahead of the rest of the group, accidently bumps into a someone...someone who wasn't from this village.

So after a the threats were thown, nothing really happened until a growl was heard that was...

In a blur, a red fox with a vest on it's back and on it, a Uchiha fan with the red swirl on it was seen. The fox looked rather mean as it growled at the Suna shinobi known as Kankuro. With every step, it approached Kankuro threatingly.

Sakura looks over at Naruto. "Hey...look, on it's back...it's a Uchiha symbol," she whispers.

The kitsune sharply turns her head and growls at the pink hair girl, showing her teeth and growling.

"I can hear you, you pink hair hussy."

Sakura got angry and ignored the fact that the fox...was a fox and got in her face. "Excuse me ya flee bag?"

"Why I never in all my years have never met such a spoiled brat such as yourself. Even your charka is too nasty to even whiff at." The fox turned her nose away sharply and closed her eyes. "Anyways I'm not here for your help..." The kitsune started to sniff around and when a scent caught on to somethng she follows it and it lead to the blonde boy.

Naruto took a few steps back, nearly falling down. "He-hey! What the heck?" Naruto says.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"He's such a twirp." Temari commented.

The fox looks up and amazement. "You...you're my lady's-"

The fox was cut off when the sound of a boy was dropped to the ground. Everyone turned their heads to the boy was dropped on the ground harshly and the suna shinobi held his hand in pain.

"You're away from home and you're way out of your league." The Uchiha teen started as he tossed a pebble in his hand carelessly.

"SASUKE!" The pink haired girl says in fan-girl mode.

The Uchiha stops the pebble and crumps it in his hand. "Get lost." He stated in his uncaring voice.

Sakura and Moegi sighed with hearts in their eyes.

"Aww..."

"So cool!"

Naruto groaned a bit and twiddled his fingers.

"How come your not cool like that huh?" Konohamaru asked and pointed at Naruto with anime tears in his eyes.

"Ahh? What do you mean? I could have taken that guy out in two seconds flat." Naruto says, kneeling on one knee to the child.

* * *

><p>So after the little introduction to the Suna siblings, Team seven went walking their parted ways from Konohamaru's squad. It twas then they remembered that a certain fox was following them.<p>

Naruto turned around and looks down at the fox. "Why do you keep following me?" He asked.

The Kitsune cleared her throat. "Like I was saying before, your charka smells smiliar to that on my lady's." The fox says.

"You're lady?...So Naruto's charka smells like a old fox then?" Sakura asked with a snarky look on her face.

The fox growled violently and approaches the pink haired girl again. "DO NOT SAY ANYTHING YOU WILL REGRET LATER." She says while growling. "My lady had been through enough in her life time and she still gives anyone a kind and caring smile so if so much as say one thing about her, I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT."

Sakura stepped backwards and hides behind the Uchiha teen, Sasuke. "Protect me Sasuke!"

Sasuke glares at her and looks down at the fox and finally sees the Uchiha Fan. "Why do you have that on your neck?" Sasuke asked the fox.

"My lady gave it to me as a gift. It also proves that I serve under her as guardian and friend." The fox says. "I'm well aware of who YOU are...Sasuke Uchiha." The fox stated.

"Is that so...so if you serve under a Uchiha, then you serve me, correct?" Sasuke asked, smirking. "Speaking of, who is this 'Uchiha' that you serve. I'm the only one in this entire village."

Naruto bitterly thought to himself, '_If only he knew...' _

"Kit!" A girl's voice was heard. It sounded like a child's voice but a girl's voice sometimes does and the distance was kinda far. "Where are you?"

"Milady!" Kit says, apparently knowing the voice. She runs in front of the team and turns back to see them not moving from their spots. "I need your help! Naruto Uzumaki!" The fox shouted.

"Why only Naruto's help? Sasuke and I can help you probably better then him-"

"I'm well aware of what I am doing! You're a bitch, Sasuke is...even though milady's father, he's an ass, and Naruto can help her." The kit barked out. "Now come on." The fox says and started running.

The three were bewildered by her words and Naruto, out of nowhere, started running.

"HEY BAKA! Where are you going?" Sakura asks.

"I'm going to help..." Naruto says and soon, even Sasuke and Sakura followed him.

* * *

><p>A girl...only about the age of twelve from her appearance with bright blue eyes that were big. Her hair was golden with two little ribbions in them. She wore a outfit smiliar to those of sailor uniforms in high school with long sleeves and a skirt that went up to her knee, however it was tore up and dirty and by the tell of it, had been worn more than once.<p>

"Kitsune! Where are you?" She asks again and with worry in her eyes, she stopped yelling. _'Why would Kit leave...did I do something to make her mad at me?...' _Ai asked herself. _'Maybe I forgot something really important...maybe she's mad a dad for forcing us here and she ran off...or maybe she felt like her debt was paid and just left...or...even worse...' _She thought to herself and she started to think about seeing a dead fox and she started crying.

"KITSUNE! Where are you! Please don't leave me alone! I'm so sorry for whatever I did to hurt you!" She cried as she fell to her knees and covered her whiskered-face with her pale hands. Her shoulders were shaking a bit, having really thinking that she had really lost her friend.

Team seven and Kitsune arrived to see a crying girl and the fox's speed increased. "MILADY! DON'T CRY!" She says and approaches her.

A few sniffles and the girl looks and sees her friend. "Ki-kit?...is that you?"

"Of course it's me, milady!" The kitsune says in a motherly way. "What did you think happened?"

The girl was quiet, not wanting to say anything. She pulls the fox a little closer to her and hugs her, petting her head softly. "I'm sorry Kit, I got really worried about you. That's all."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura run up to see the girl on her knees and hugging the fox lovingly.

"Wait she's human?" Sakura blurted out.

The child, startled, looks up and gets on her feet but she falls down on her butt cutely. Her face turned a little red and she laughed like a child. "Of course I'm human silly!" She says.

"We thought you were a fox...whoever you are." Naruto says and got a good look at the girl. "Hey wait a minute...something is very familiar about you." He says.

The girl looks at her friend. "Kit...who are these people?" She asks.

"Milady..." The fox says but with a bit of sadness in her voice. "Look closely at the raven haired teen."

The girl does just that and she gasps. "But...how...I mean...so young..." She says.

"I know...we've travelled through time...that baka of a father of yours." The kit says in a low voice.

"Okay wait a minute! I know!" Naruto says and points at the girl. "YOU IN MY SEXY JUTSU AREN'T YOU!"

The girl blinks. "Huh?...Sexy jutsu?" She asks.

Sakura and Sasuke and even the fox, fell backwards in utter disbelief.

"You baka! She's not in a jutsu, that's how she actually look!" The fox says.

"Kitsune...that's not nice." The girl says. "Say you're sorry."

"But milady."

"Say it...it's only polite."

The fox growled. "I'm sorry...sorry you're an idiot."

"KITSUNE!" The girl says in a whine, yet cute voice. She gets up and bows in apology. "I'm sorry for my friend, she means well, honest."

"How is calling me a 'baka' helping?"

"Can't blame the fox for only telling the truth, dobe." Sasuke says.

Naruto gets angry. "WHY YOU!"

"Ah! Please don't fight! I'm sorry!" The blonde girl bows again.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Sakura asks and got in the girl's face.

Soon the pink haired girl was pushed down by Kitsune. "NEVER GET IN HER FACE!"

"But Kit. I'm-"

"-Stupid teme."

The girl looks around and gets upset that people around her were fighting. She didn't like it and she holds her head. "PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" She says in a loud voice and when she says that, a wierd light is shown and illunates the area, making it calm and peaceful again. The people stopped fighting and looked at the girl.

"Thank you...I'm sorry for not saying this earlier...but my name is Ai Uzumaki." The girl says introducing herself.

* * *

><p>SUPER SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I WAS THINKING ABOUT PULLING THIS STORY...<p>

Thanks for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	5. Aren't All Mothers Girls?

Hello everyone and welcome back to 'Ai Uzumaki Rewrite'

I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in a LONG time but here's a chapter for everyone's long wait!

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED!**

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

><p>Ai Uzumaki Rewrite<p>

Chapter 6

Everyone stared at the girl before them. She had just introduced herself to the shinobi. The only reaction she seemed to have received were blank stares...but that changed, when Naruto bursts out laughing.

The girl was confused. "Excuse me, but why are you laughing? Is my name really that funny?" She asks.

Sakura glares at him. "Naruto, you're making an ass out of yourself." She comments.

He stops laughing slowly and wipes the tears that formed during his laughter. "Sorry...it's just...I find it funny that there someone out there with the exact name as my daughter." He says.

"Well...you forget that comment about us from a different time." Kitsune says clearly and she turns her head to Ai, her lady. "Milady...this is your mother." She says.

"What?" Ai asks in a whisper as she looks over at Naruto. "But...I always thought...I thought that my..."

"Always thought what?" Kit asks.

"I ALWAYS THOUGHT MOMS WERE ALWAYS GIRLS!" She says in a blush as she points to Naruto. "HE'S A BOY RIGHT?"

Kit sighs a bit. "Remember how your friend Haru was born?" She asks and Ai shakes her head no. "Well...both of his parents are male and they're his biological parents as well."

"I always thought Haru was adopted though." Ai says in a dumb blurt with question marks hanging above her head, expressing her confusion.

"No...and this boy..." Kit says, going over and points with her tail at Naruto, "...is your mother."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all gasps. "She's...the daughter of Naruto?" Sakura asks and thinks back to the baby she'd seen only a day ago. She was a baby! Not some twelve-year-old girl.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Naruto asks. He wasn't just gonna buy that she was actually his daughter from the future. It seemed too surreal that this was happening.

"Um...what do you mean?"

"Okay, let me ask you a few questions that only my child, Ai, should know." Naruto says.

"Uh...questions?" Ai asks.

"Dobe, your child now wouldn't be able to answer those." Sasuke says.

"Question one!" Naruto says, ignoring him. "What is your full name?"

"Ai Uzumaki." Ai replies.

"Question two, when is your birthday?'

"September first." Ai answers.

"Question number three...where were you born?"

"Konoha hospital."

Sakura sighs. "If you're going to ask her questions, then ask difficult questions at least." Sakura says.

Naruto turns his head to her. "I was getting to them." He says and turns right back around to the girl. "What is your ability?"

"My ability...? Hm..." Ai says having to think. "By ability...what do mean?" She asks. "The orbing?" Ai asks and vanishes in a blue light and five seconds later, appears by Sasuke, who was next to Sakura. "Or do you mean the barrier?" She says and spreads her arms out some, presenting a light blue shield.

Naruto's eyes widen and he says. "You...really are my child." He says.

"You sure? Or do you want to ask her anymore of your questions?" Kitsune asks sarcastically.

Naruto looks down at the fox and looks back at Ai. "No...I believe her." He starts to walk over and he looks at her closely. She held such innocent blue eyes. That's what made him think he was hers in the first place in his mind. They were the same eyes that his baby girl has.

"Oh, Ai, it's really you." He says and hugs her. Sakura's eyes widen and Sasuke was taken back by it. Ai was surprised. The expression on her face was that of sudden realization. Naruto's hug was warm, loving, and welcoming. Something she hadn't had in a long time. The blonde girl hugs her mother and starts crying in his shoulder. Naruto was completely shock at her sudden change in behavior. First she was happy and now she was sad. Her shoulders started to shake.

Naruto rubs her back. "Shh, it's okay Ai. Why are you crying?" He asks as he pulled away but holds her shoulders.

Ai wipes her tears like a child, her nose sniffling as she didn't want to cry. However these were tears of mix emotions. "I'm sorry, it's just...I really miss you and-" she said before he cut in.

"Miss me? But it's not like I'm dead in the future, right?" He said.

Ai didn't say anything and since Sasuke was now behind Naruto and was able to see the look on her face. Which only meant one thing, he was. Sasuke saw they look on that face before, on his own face; the look of loneliness.

"Ai, why haven't you said anything?" Naruto asks as he wipes the rest of her tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry," she takes a few steps back, making him let go of her. Ai knew that she shouldn't say anything about the future, it's a general rule. She smiles some and says,"It's just really great to see you, momma" Ai said while wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"Yeah about that...I was kind of wondering why you were calling me momma." Naruto asked. He thought he'd teach her to call him dad or something like that.

"Because you are my momma, I've always called you momma even though I thought you were a girl," Ai smiled.

"You thought that I was a woman?" Naruto asks, raising an eyebrow. He takes a step towards her and she steps away. He looked upset and Ai didn't like it when people were upset with her. To her, it usually lead to beatings and abuse from strangers.

Sasuke steps in front of Ai, defending her.

"How can you blame her? If you're dead in the future, she wouldn't know. People in her time could lie to her and she'd believe every word of it," Sasuke said defending her which at this point was making Sakura very jealous.

Naruto stayed quiet, he worse nightmare will happen, his daughter was going to all alone in the world. He can picture his baby now, all giggling and clapping her hands playfully and then sudden, her world was shattering. She would be this sad child who couldn't protect herself without him. He saw himself as a child.

The attitude change of her mother, Ai decided to try and lighten things up. She steps forward and pushes Sasuke lightly, he didn't even budge but he feels her hands on his back. "I'm sorry...but please don't make my momma feel worse," Ai says to Sasuke.

"Hey whore! Don't you dare touch my Sasuke!" Sakura says, grabbing Ai's wrist. Kitsune sensed danger from the pink hair girl and she goes into attack mode. Seeing Sakura grab Ai, made the first move and the fox runs up and bites Sakura's hand.

"OW! You stupid fox! Let me go! You probably have rabies." Sakura says. She let go of Ai and in return, Kit releases Sakura's hand. The fox grimaces with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Kit!" Ai says and goes over to her beloved fox and pets her head. "Are you okay?"

"She tastes awful..."

"YOU BITCH! YOU LUCKY I DON'T KICK YOUR ASS FOR HAVING YOU PET BITE ME LIKE THAT! THAT'S HOW THEY PUT DOWN DOGS AROUND HERE!" Sakura says, nursing her injury.

"Well...maybe..if you didn't grab me...then uh-"

"Maybe if you wasn't tried to push Sasuke, than I wouldn't have grabbed you!" Sakura says.

Ai lowers her head. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have." Ai says and started to walk off. Kit follows her.

"Where are we going milady?" Kit asks.

"Away from them, it seems that I only cause problems for people." Ai says sadly and continues walking.

Naruto goes after her. "Ai! Wait!"

She stops and turns around. "Yes?"

"Come with me, you don't have anywhere to stay right?"

Ai looks away some, her eyes looking to her lower right. Naruto goes closer and takes her hand. "Come on sweetie, you can stay with me."

Ai looks back at Sasuke and Sakura. Ai remains silent for a few moments and says, "okay then." Naruto leads her off and Sasuke and Sakura watches them from the distance.

"That girl...that is Naruto's daughter...but from the future?" Sasuke says surprisingly out of no where.

"Uh, apparently, why do you care? She's not your child." Sakura says and starts walking forward some.

_"I'm not so sure about that..." _Sasuke thought to himself as he had a last glimpse of Naruto and Ai before they disappeared in the distance.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading ^_^<p>

Please Review ^^


End file.
